S'il avait changé d'idée
by Dreamz Fairy
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après le retour de Wendy à la maison familial. Elle aprend par la suite que Peter ne s'est jamais rendu au Pays Imaginaire et l'attendait quelque part dans Londre. Une histoire fantastique qui mérite d'être lu!
1. La Rencontre

Peter Pan

S'il avait changé d'idée...

Tous les enfants grandissent un jour...

Sauf un...

Un

Nous sommes en 1936, Peter Pan, le seul garçon refusant de devenir une grande personne, venait de quitter le pas de ma fenêtre pour retourner, avec Clochette, au pays imaginaire. Peter restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, non pas pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi, mais ce qu'il a été pour moi. Il m'a fait vivre mille et une aventure toute plus intéressante les une que les autres. Il m'a appris à voler, à surmonter mes peurs. Je me souviendrai toujours du chemin, même si maintenant je ne me souvient plus comment volé, deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin. Je me souvient encore ce que je lui ai répondu : « C'est ce qu'on écrit sur tes lettres? ». Le cœur d'une jeune fille aussi douce que moi avait probablement éveiller sa curiosité, car il m'avoua venir écouter mes histoires, le soir avant de dormir. Lorsque nous devions revenir, je fusse étonnée de la réaction de Peter, il semblait indifférent. Il était ma destiné de devenir une grande personne, mais, de le voir partir au loin, avec une tel réaction, me brisait le cœur. Le lendemain de mon retour, j'acceptai, avec plaisir, de changer de chambre. Ma tante Millicente allait alors commencer à m'enseigner le droit chemin d'une Dame d'Angleterre. Cela était fort plus ennuyant que les aventures vécues en compagnie de Peter, mais je devais m'y résoudre. De toutes façons, un jour ou l'autre, il m'aurait fallu les apprendre tout de même. Souvent la nuit je me surprenais à rêvasser de me retrouver avec Peter au pays imaginaire, entourer de méchants pirates et de sirènes qui vous ensorcèlent d'un regard pour vous noyer au fond de la baie. Et parfois, à ma plus grande tristesse, je pleurais, seule dans ma chambre, en repensant au baiser qui lui a sauvé la vie, celui que je lui ai donné en lui faisant comprendre que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Je n'avais pas encore treize ans, maintenant j'en ai seize et plusieurs fils des collègues de mon père, à la banque, me côtoient, mais ils ne me plaisent pas. Mon amour pour Peter est encore trop fort et je ne sais quand il se dissipera. Le baiser secret de mes lèvres avait trouvé son destinateur. Peut-être que je fantasme un peu trop sur lui, mais dites-vous que lorsque que vous avez des papillons dans l'estomac quand il vous regarde, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Jeune et solitaire, le garçon avait survécu, seul, sans l'aide de quiconque pour manger. Il errait dans la rue, comme un sans-abri, car il était orphelin. Un jour, un marchant le prit à voler dans son magasin. Celui-ci appela la police qui le retrouva deux rues plus loin essayant de se cacher de ceux-ci qui le pourchassait. Les policiers essayèrent de lui faire dire qui était ces parents, mais sans succès. Ils en décidèrent donc de le placer dans un orphelinat, mais celle-ci, voyant son âge avancé, le renvoyèrent à la police pour qu'elle lui trouve un emploi et qu'il puisse finalement vivre normalement. La police fit son possible en lui trouvant un job dans une poissonnerie. Le garçon était chargé de placer les poissons sur le comptoir afin que les clients puissent admirer la marchandise avant de l'acheter. Il s'était ramasser assez d'argent pour pouvoir se louer un petit appartement dans l'Est de la ville.

À tout les samedi, la tante Millicente et moi, allions au parc discuter. Elle m'apprenait encore les postures importantes lors de la rencontre des parents de mon futur mari, et les gestes à poser lors du baisemain. Il y avait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle me les répétait tout les samedi et qu'à toutes les semaines elle m'apprenait la broderie, la cuisson des aliments et tout ces trucs de grande Dame qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier. Vers deux heures, nous nous apprêtions à reprendre notre marche pour retourner à la maison. Tournant au carrefour, je me retrouvai face à face avec Calvin, le fils du cousin de mon père. Il y avait bientôt six mois que mon père me cassait les oreilles avec ce garçon. « Ma chérie, c'est le fils de mon cousin tout de même. Il est de la famille, tu ne peux pas refuser sa main comme ça! » Me disait-il. Ma tante me forçai à marchai avec lui, j'acceptai à son plus grand bonheur. Ma tante, un peu surexcitée, l'invita à souper et puisque nous n'avions rien prévu pour cette occasion, nous avions dû faire un immense détour au marché pour acheter quelques provisions pour pouvoir manger. Calvin était bien gentil, mais il avait un petit je ne sais quoi qui m'énervait chez lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était dans son regard ou dans ces manières, mais je savais que je ne voulais pas finir mes jours avec ce garçon. Il semblait méchant, on aurait dit qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais quoi? J'avais beau essayé de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, mais j'en étais incapable, de toutes façons, un jour ou l'autre je devrai me marier et fonder une famille, même si cela est contre mon gré, mais pas avec une personne comme lui. Je marchai, au côté de Calvin et de ma tante, encore en train de rêvasser et faisant semblant de les écouter, lorsque quelqu'un me lança du poisson sur ma robe. Ma tante Millicente, folle de rage, attrapa le garçon par le bras et commença à lui enseigner les bonnes manières de façon très directe. Elle était rouge de colère et positionnait sur le garçon qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'excuser. Je levai les yeux sur mon agresseur qui m'en coupa le souffle. J'étais figée sur place, j'étais incapable de décrocher mon regard du garçon. Ma tante m'attrapa par le bras avec une main et dans l'autre du poisson que le marchant venait de leurs offrir en échange des maladresses de du garçon, et m'attira vers elle pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

Chère tante, je vous en pris, lâchez-moi! C'est Peter! Lui dis-je.

Mais chère, arrêter ces balivernes, vous les racontés assez souvent comme ça à vos jeunes frères! Me répondit ma tante.

Mais ma tante! Répétai-je.

Cesser de me casser les oreilles avec de la fiction, jeune fille! De nos jours une romancière est très mal vu par notre société et comment voudrez-vous trouver un mari si votre métier les repousse?

Mais le temps que me pris à convaincre ma tante de lâcher prise, le garçon, que je croyais être mon Peter, était disparu. Je rêvai de lui toute une semaine, de ces aventures que nous avions vécues et qui ne se reproduirons jamais, au claire de lune du Pays Imaginaire et même des garçons perdus qui vivait maintenant en pension dans une école. Puis un jour, j'entendis deux jeunes filles parler d'un nouveau garçon. Je me désespérai moi-même de la situation, car il y avait des nouveaux garçons presque toutes les semaines au marché. Je les écoutai quand même et fini par découvrir qu'il était arriver en ville il n'y a pas si longtemps. Si c'était vraiment Peter, il m'aurait reconnu ou aurait au moins donné signe de vie. À moins qu'il m'est oublié. Mon cœur avait mal et ces pensés horribles hantèrent mon esprit toute la journée, lorsque la cloche retentit, je mit mes cahiers dans mon sac et quittai l'école au pas de course pour me rendre à la poissonnerie. Le garçon n'était pas là. Il avait peut-être été renvoyé à cause de moi, qui m'étais mise au travers de son chemin. Je me sentais mal, j'avais le goût de m'enfuir et de l'oublier, mais j'en serais sûrement incapable. Mal à l'aise, j'entrai dans la boutique et demandai au gérant de m'indiquer ou se trouvait le garçon. Soudain l'homme s'écria : « Hey Peter!... », mon cœur se mit à battre de plus belle, « Ta copine est de retour! ». Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais la belle impression que tout le monde l'entendait. Le marchand m'indiqua le chemin de l'arrière boutique et je m'y dirigeai les mains moites. Après tout ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être surexciter. J'atteignis une sorte de placard et je m'y glissai silencieusement. Il était là. Peter était là. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je craignais qu'il n'explose. La respiration haletante, je l'appelai par son nom.

Peter? Demandai-je. Le garçon se retourna, bouche bée.

Wendy? Demanda-t-il. Je me lançai dans ses bras, incapable de retenir mon bonheur. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans une ruelle.

Peter, pourquoi es-tu revenu? Demandai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pouvais te laisser seule ici, sans moi... et aussi parce que je ne m'habituais pas à vivre seul sans les garçons perdus et toi...

À ces paroles je me suis mise à sourire de plus belle. Il n'était pas resté jeune, on aurait dit que seulement quelques jours après notre retour il était venu nous rejoindre et sans savoir quoi nous donner comme explication il avait préféré se taire et se cacher. J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire, il m'avait manqué et je ne voulais pas le perdre encore une fois. Pleins de chose me passait par la tête à une vitesse folle que j'en avait de la difficulté à les déchiffrer. Puis mon esprit s'arrêta sur une. La soirée que donnaient mes parents ce soir. Peter se mit à rire, ce qui me sortit de ma bulle. Je lui demandai ce qu'il y avait, mais il me répondit que j'étais mignonne lorsque mon esprit était ailleurs. C'est alors que je pris l'occasion et invitai Peter pour la soirée. Il accepta sans hésiter et me dit qu'il devrait être chez moi vers 20h00. Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue et retournai chez moi. Personne n'était arrivé, alors j'en profitai pour me préparer. La seule idée de voir Peter et de le présenter à ma famille m'emplissait de joie, car ma mère me croyait et les autres, comme mon père te ma tante Millicente, qui ne me croyaient pas serait alors bouche bée devant son apparition. J'avais caché à mes frères que Peter était de retour. J'eue soudain une mauvaise pensée, que dirait les garçons perdus s'ils apprenaient que je leurs avait caché la vérité. Je la chassai sans trop m'en faire puisqu'ils seraient trop exciter pour m'en vouloir. Je choisis ma robe couleur dorée, aux broderies rouge vin ornant le bas de ma jupe et le haut de mon corset. J'avais les épaules dégagées et un col en v au devant de celle-ci. Un lacet du même rouge que la broderie décorait le dos de ma robe tout en tenant fermement le corset contre mon corps. Je décidai de porter un joli soulier noir s'agençant à mes boucles d'oreilles et à mon collier de pierres noires. Je remontai mes cheveux en forme de chignon et laissai des guiches pendre dans mon cou et près de mes oreilles.

Pourquoi te fais-tu aussi jolie? Demanda ma mère que j'aperçus sur le pas de ma porte.

Parce que Peter est revenu maman, lui répondis-je en souriant de plus belle. Je l'ai rencontré au marché, en fait parce qu'il m'avait échappé du poisson dessus. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis excitée!

Oh que si ma chère enfant, je devait avoir ton âge lorsque ton père venait me chercher pour aller nous promener dans le parc au clair de lune. Je devais être aussi exciter que toi, me dit-elle. Tu ne l'as jamais oublier n'est-ce pas?

Je la regardai intriguée par ce qu'elle voulait confirmer. Elle me sourit puis quitta la pièce en me disant que les invités n'allaient pas tardés. Je me dépêchai et descendis ensuite l'escalier pour rejoindre mes frères au salon. La salle à manger et le salon avait été aménagée en conséquence des gens qui allait nous rendre visites ce soir. La bonne et le majordome avaient placé des chaises un peu partout pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Des fleurs avaient été déposées sur quelques tables afin d'enjoliver la décoration de notre modeste maison. Les invités commencèrent à arriver, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Peter à l'horizon. Je commençai et me faire inquiète lorsque Calvin arriva, avec Peter toujours absent, je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester au côté du garçon. Soudainement, je surpris mon père en train de discuter de mon prétendant qu'il disait être Calvin. J'en fus dégoûtée et soumise, car si Peter ne se présentait pas et que mon père décidait de me fiancer la soirée même je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter. Comment vouliez-vous que j'explique que j'étais amoureuse de Peter et qu'il existe s'il était inviter et qu'il ne s'est pas présenter. Incapable d'attendre, je prit ma veste et sortie prendre l'air. Au loin quelqu'un marchait vers moi. Lorsque cet personne passa sous un lampadaire je me rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui. Déçue, je m'assis sur un banc près de la rue. Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un m'étreignit par derrière.


	2. Moïra et James

C'est alors que quelqu'un me serra dans ses bras par derrière. Je me retournai et aperçu ces perçants yeux bleus, ceux de Peter. Il me sourit et me fit un baisemain qui me surprit beaucoup de la part du garçon qui ne voulait pas devenir une grande personne. Je me levai et le serra encore plus fort dans mes bras et vit, par le fenêtre de mon salon, Calvin qui nous regardait, l'air totalement déboussolé. Je lui fit un sourire respectueux et prit la main de Peter pour le diriger, avec moi, à l'intérieur de la maison. Je montai quelques marches et sentit que Peter ne voulait suivre.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est au courrant! Lui dis-je tout en refermant l'étreinte de ma main sur la sienne.

Il me sourit, malgré sa peur d'être rejeté, et me suivit en prenant de bonnes et grandes inspirations. Je tournai la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit sans effort. Calvin nous attendait, plus étrange qu'à l'habitude, mais par chance ma mère passa au même moment en étouffant une exclamation qui fit taire tout le monde. Une main sur sa bouche, mère s'approcha de Peter et lui embrassa la joue en souriant. Elle me regarda, toujours souriante, et nous attira vers le salon où les gens prenaient le thé. Père faillit s'étouffer avec son thé lorsqu'il me vit apparaître dans le salon au bras de Peter et non à celui de Calvin. Soudain, un souvenir me passa à l'esprit. Dans le plus grand des secrets, j'écrivais mes histoires vécues auprès de Peter, au Pays Imaginaire. Je chuchotai à l'intéressé que je revenais tout de suite et quittai le salon pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Les enfants perdus fabulaient de retrouver leur Peter, ils ne le lâchaient pas d'une seconde, lui racontant comment leur vie de famille avait été tout ce temps. À mi-chemin, Calvin m'intercepta.

Qui est-ce? Me demanda-t-il.

C'est Peter, celui dont je t'avais parlé, souviens-toi! Lui répliquai-je sèchement, reprenant mon bras au passage.

L'espèce de crétin qui t'aurait appris à voler?

Je retournai sur mes pas et giflai Calvin pour ce qu'il venait de dire. De quel droit osait-il le traiter de crétin et encore moins me croire sur le fait que j'avais appris à voler! Je relevai ma robe de quelques centimètres et montai les marches menant à ma chambre. J'étais rouge de colère, ces paroles si blessantes m'avaient été adressées sur un ton indifférent. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je m'appuyai quelques instants au mur pour reprendre mes esprits et continuai mon chemin vers ma chambre. J'entrai dans celle-ci et me penchai contre le sol pour prendre le livret de mes histoires caché sous le lit. C'est alors qu'une ombre me fit sursauter. Je me cognai la tête sur la base de mon lit et me relevai, tenant me tête qui m'élançait. Calvin se trouvait face à moi, genou en terre, et s'excusa de son impolitesse de tout à l'heure. Je le fusillai du regard et le remercia d'avoir fait en sorte, qu'en plus de m'avoir insulté, que je me blesse par son apparition soudaine. Calvin n'était pas fou, il le savait même très bien. Il se doutait bien que s'il ne faisait rien pour la courtiser, il perdrait très certainement un mariage grandiose et un bel héritage. Calvin quitta enfin la pièce et lorsque celui-ci fut partit, une autre ombre fit son apparition.

Calvin, ça suffit! Dis-je en relevant la tête.

Fait tes bagage ma petite, on repart au Pays Imaginaire! Souffla mon interlocuteur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde entendit un cri. Peter se leva et courut jusqu'à l'escalier, qu'il avait vu en entrant dans la maison, et les monta sans prendre garde aux gens qu'ils bousculaient. La mère et le père de Wendy accoururent aussitôt. Peter trouva Calvin, figé devant la chambre de quelqu'un, qui se trouvait à être celle de Wendy, et était blanc comme un linge. Peter s'approcha et regarda dans la chambre. Il figea à son tour, terrifier. Les parents de Wendy arrivèrent ensuite, suivit des autres invités. Mrs Darling cria de désespoir quand elle aperçu sa fille au prise avec un capitaine ayant pour main droite un crochet.

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça James! Cria Mrs Darling, sanglotant. Tout le monde présent se tourna vers elle, même sa fille en eue le souffle couper. Comment savait-elle le nom de celui qui le tenait prisonnière? James répond-moi!

_Lorsque Wendy avait annoncé à James Crochet que le nom de pirate qu'elle voudrait avoir était celui de Gill la Sanguinaire, il avait sourit. Pas un grand rire comme lorsque nous réagissons à une blague, mais un petit rire simple. Wendy n'y avait pas portée attention, mais James Crochet avait le souvenir bien précis d'une jeune femme ayant eue, dans le passé, le même nom… il en avait été amoureux, mais l'histoire de leur amour fut interrompue par la nostalgie. Moïra Darling s'ennuyait de ses parents…_

Crochet, laissez la! C'est moi que vous voulez, dit Peter, en s'avançant du pirate et de la jeune fille.

Pardonne-moi Moïra, mais le désir de vengeance règne dans mon cœur! Dit le capitaine, en se laissant tomber par la fenêtre, Wendy dans ses bras.

Nooooooooooonnnn! Cria la mère de Wendy en courrant auprès de celle-ci. Peter! Peter, je t'en supplie! Ramène-moi ma petite fille!

Mrs Darling… je… je ne sais plus si je sais encore voler… balbutia Peter.

Peter, souvient-toi… souvient-toi de la personne qui s'est occupé de toi au Pays Imaginaire!

C'était… vous?

Mr Darling, sur le bord de la crise de nerf à ne plus rien y comprendre demanda des explications qui éclairciraient la situation. Mrs Darling lui raconta avoir, elle aussi, visité le Pays Imaginaire. Par contre, c'est une jeune fée, perdue et inconsolable, qui la guida jusqu'à ce monde fantastique. La jeune fée se nommait Clochette, et fut le même qui montra à Peter le chemin de la maison aux histoires merveilleuses. Là-bas, Moïra y avait trouvé le détenteur du baiser secret de la commissure droite de ses lèvres. James Crochet. Puis vint le moment qui bouleversa la vie de ces deux jeunes gens. Un jeune garçon perdu, nommé Peter, atterri dans la jungle de cette île paradisiaque, faisant de se monde un véritable enfer pour les pirates. Le jeune garçon ne voulait que la paix tandis que les pirates, eux, voulaient le territoire pour eux seul. Peter, reprenant ses esprits du grand choc, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une main s'accrocha à son épaule et il se retourna.

Je viens avec toi, dit Calvin.

Je ne crois pas que ça puisse être possible… dit Peter en le fixant dans les yeux.

Oh si, ça l'est… dit Mrs Darling en soufflant un peu de poudre de fée qu'elle venait d'aller chercher dans sa chambre. Bon voyage… dit-elle en les embrassant. Peter conseilla à Calvin de n'avoir que des pensées heureuses et s'envola par la fenêtre sous l'admiration des gens dans la pièce.

Crochet emmena Wendy au Pays Imaginaire en prenant soin qu'elle n'ait aucune égratignure. Sa pensée n'était fixée que sur Moïra. Il se trouva soudainement stupide d'avoir enlevé la fille de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi… Wendy cria, il l'avait échappé!


End file.
